This invention relates to the curling and/or straightening of hair and particularly to a device for imparting two different degrees of curl or curl and straightening to a length of hair.
Apparatus is known for imparting two different degrees of curl or curl and straightening to a length of hair wherein a portion of the length of hair is first wound about a roller of small diameter which is then placed within a larger diameter roller with the remainder of the length of hair wound about the larger roller with the smaller roller contained therein. In one such device the smaller roller is provided with ears extending from either end for supporting the smaller roller on the outer circumference of a larger roller when the smaller roller is inserted into a window within the cylindrical wall of the larger roller. In devices of this type there is no positive means for maintaining the smaller roller within the larger roller thereby permitting relative movement of the smaller and larger rollers and making it difficult for the hair to be properly wound on the rollers. In addition the necessity of providing ears on the smaller roller and leaving closed portions on either side of the window in the larger roller, in which the smaller roller is disposed, for supporting the ears of the smaller roller makes such devices costly to fabricate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,057 for Hair Roller which issued to the inventor named herein discloses an improved roller combination wherein a smaller roller is received in a partially circular channel formed on the periphery of a larger roller. Although permitting positive engagement between the smaller and larger rollers the clearance between the rollers is less than desirable for promoting maximum ventilation for rapid drying of the hair.